


Midnight Sun

by AthenaGD97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ron Weasley Bashing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaGD97/pseuds/AthenaGD97
Summary: ~Like they say 'Death is just the Beginning' Celeste Dorea Potter Malfoy was given a second chance in finding her happiness but it all came with a price, but Death being Death he loved his mistress and would do anything just to keep her happy even going over the fates rules just to screw them over for hurting his mistress
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Rick O'Connell/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things will have a diffrent twist and diffrent out look, yes Celeste is Harry, will be reborn or something else since Death does love her

Celeste Dorea Potter-Black-Malfoy sat in a dark room hardly lighted but a mere candle, green eyes shinning so bright that if you looked into them death was a promise in them, her once eyes filled with joy and love were now empty and void.

~Flash Back~

Draco was kneeling in front of her holding out the most beautiful ring she ever set eyes on while nodding to marry the man she learned to care and love deeply. After Hogwarts war ended both of them stayed together lile glue, days and months passed them and they finalled enloped in marriage, she loved everything Draco offered her a family, love and somewhere to finally call home, with even more glorious news she was pregnant with her first baby.

Unknown to Celeste and Draco their deaths were already planned by certain red headed family, Celeste woke up by screams and shoutings that erupted in the Malfoy manor, her Draco was gone he laid there in a heap of blood staining their white carpet bedroom She had to leave to get away to protect her baby even if it costed her everything.

Swiftly exiting the room she was in Ginny and Ron caught sight of her "Celeste come back here its for the greater good that they're dead now! We could be together at last!" Ron shouted as he gripped her hand, "No Ron you're wrong get away from me! She cried scratching him she tried pulling away from the dearanged man but he just growled and looked down at her 7 month belly.

"You're carrying Deatheater scum!" He yelled slapping her before pushing Celeste down the stairs she cried out in despair asking the fates why they were so cruel to her, she felt blood seep down her legs screaming and crying, cursing them eternal hell they would feel from her.

~Flash back end~

Oh how glorious it was when she finally went to them killing each single one of them, promised them eternal death, the Wizarding Britain died as Hermione sat in the Ministers chair and try to bring both worlds together, she watched in satisfaction seeing them all die, her sweet Teddy died before he was even one by the Weasleys, Death stared at her before opening his dry lips.

"Mistress I can offer you a second chance if you'd like.." Death grinned his silver eyes twinkling in satisfaction as she looked at him with a raised brow "Do tell me how I can Death." Celeste said eyeing the entity she had met before, she didn't want immortality but enjoyed watching all traitors die by their stupidity Death let out a nice chuckle "Let me take you back to the time of B.C when pharohs ruled the sands and sun my dear mistress and I will not let you out of sight for I will be your protector." He said holding out a hand for her


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello quick disclaimler I don't own Harry Potter or the Mummy just names created by me. I know the name of Sobek is the crocodile god but I did my research and an egyptian queen did have the name of Sobek meaning beauty of Ra

_Thebes, City of the living crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the first and his beloved daughters Sobektiri and Nefertiri_

Sobekneri, also known as Celeste watched with her little sister from the balcony watching the beautiful sunset of Egypt 

_Anck-su-namun walked in with a body tight fitted dress, she smiled inwardly as she was going to meet the high priestess Imhotep, walking into her room she met her lover pulling hin into a passionate kiss Imhotep smeared the paint on her arm, unknown to the lovers Sobektiri watched with sadness at the man whom she started to love._

_Both sisters looked in the direction before screaming to the mumia "Osiris the pharaoh is in danger please go now!" Both pleaded quickly as they watched in horror their father being murdered_

_"No!" Nefertiri shouted a bit to close to the edge of the balcony Sobektiri was too late to catch her sister from falling to her death_

_But for their love anything was possible, the mummia followed Imhotep on the orders of their new queen, death was quite guiddy since he was using his human form of Osiris the head of the Mummia, they watched from the shadows as Imhotep tried to resurrect his murdress lover._

_As the mummia rushed they grabbed hold of him he cried in anger trashing against them, death just glared before smashing Ancksunamun's heart on the floor her soul leaving with a loud screech finally going back to the underworld._

_They raced through the sands and time reaching the palace in no time bringing him in front of Sobektiri who's once gorgeous green eyes filled with rage and hatred and death in them making him gulp_

_"Sobektiri, my love, my jewl please let me go you know this is a mistake right? You know this." Imhotep said his grey eyes twinkling reminding her of a certain headmaster_

_"Silence, You have no right to talk to me like we're friends, but answer me do you High priestess Imhotep deny the accusations of assisting Ancksunamun in the murder of my father?"_

_"No." He said looking down_

_"Do you deny of the inevitable death you have caused of the death of Nefertiri?" Sobektiri said holding back tears since she lost everything once again_

_"Nefertiri is dead? He asked in shock, if only had he stuck in his lane he wouldn't have been dealing with this_

_"Answer me don't change the subject." Sobektiri snapped her magic finally unleashing from within her_

_Death or other known as Osiris placed a hand on her shoulder reigning in her magic_

_"No." He answered dreading her answer to him_

_"Then since you are not denying anything, I condem you to the worst punishment to man kind and that will be the Hom-dai and your priests to be mummified alive and may Ra never forgive you." She said while glaring_

_As they dragged him away the mummia made a promise to keep all trespassing people away because if Imhotep were to rise again he would bring chaos and destruction to the earth and may god save us all_


	3. Will move this to Wattpad

I will be moving this to my Wattpad since I can post more chapters with moving gifs and create a cast list around what I have stored in my word pad, so on here it will be discontinued from this platform, my Wattpad is basically @AngelaMireles 


	4. Its Up

So I apologize for being gone I've been extremely busy with school but the story is up and will have slow updates since next week is crunch time and final exam! So if anyone was wondering Midnight Sun is official in Wattpad.


End file.
